


Shelter

by kereia



Category: Blackthorn & Grim - Juliet Marillier
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/pseuds/kereia
Summary: Grim is renovating. It's good for the soul.





	Shelter

The cottage is dilapidated, but it will do.

First, he re-thatches the roof, because he remembers endless nights of rain--being drenched to the bone, and the cold seeping into him.

He digs a new privy and clears the well, because every night brings him back to his cell with its bucket and dirty straw and the stench of unwashed bodies.

At last, he turns to the garden.

Overgrown. But dark, rich soil to grow enough for both of them--food, herbs for her trade, and flowers to make it their own.

And maybe, one day, it will be home.


End file.
